


Punishment

by Darcy_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Tomlinson/pseuds/Darcy_Tomlinson
Summary: Harry forgets their wedding anniversary so Louis decides to punish him.Only a one shot smut .
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	Punishment

It's almost 9 and harry wasn't home yet. Work is a bit of stress right now because of the deadlines and all but today should have been an exception. It was their wedding anniversary. Dinner was ready with all the candles and roses set up but harry still wasn't here. I heard the door unlocked. Finally!! 

Harry was so tired. Maybe a bath will do me nice and maybe Louis would give me a massage he is always good with that was all on his mind when he opened the door. Just entering home felt relaxing. When he entered the house all lights were off but he could see candles in the dining area.  
"Babe?" He just saw Louis walking towards him. Holy mother of jesus!! Louis was wearing harry's favourite pair of black lace panties and just a robe hanging on his body. Fuck!! Harry's cock definitely twitched in interest. "Harry, darling you are late ." "I know honey I'm sorry but is today something special??" Louis frowns at that. "You don't remember what's today ?? " Harry really tried but with all the work stress his mind couldn't actually focus and also seeing Louis like this he was pretty sure his brain had stopped working. 

"I'm sorry honey I don't remember. "  
"Hmm, don't worry I'll definitely help you with that." Louis pulled harry with his shirt and started kissing him furiously. This is what harry was waiting for !! Between the kisses and our moans harry heard louis saying bedroom. 

Louis was furious that how can harry forget their anniversary??! But he had a perfect plan for this . 

Louis took him to their bedroom stripping him during the way. He threw him on the bed . Harry might top but louis can definitely dominate him. They both were naked till that time. Louis started working on his neck giving him hickies . Harry was already a moaning mess. "I want you to eat me out." Just with that harry got started . His tongue was amazing. He started rimming louis with it. Harry was always hungry for him. Eating him out was actually a treat for harry. He spit on his hole and started thrusting his tongue inside.

"Harry!! Fingers ! Now! " And who was harry to decline. When he was 1 finger in Louis spoke " Have you remembered yet what it is today??" Harry was at a loss of words. Louis figured that and decided to finally start his game. "Its our anniversary you dork!!" A wave a realisation hits harry. "Fuck I'm so sorry hon- " " Well just so you know I'm mad at you so I haven't forgiven you yet. Now would you continue what you are doing??" Sassy and dominant Louis was sexy as fuck. Actually harry found Louis sexy in whatever he did. But right now he was rock hard. So he sped up opening Louis. 

His dipped his 2nd finger inside Louis's now wet hole and started scissoring them. His ring clad fingers just adding to the pleasure. Soon enough he was three fingers in and Louis decided it was enough. Louis went to the bedside drawer and picked out handcuffs.

"Give me your hands love." Louis placed himself on harry's chest and handcuffed his hands above his head. Soon enough Louis was sinking down on his husband's dick and started bouncing. "Fuck! Harrreh ! Ahh soo good!! Harry wasn't much of a talker during sex but his moans were definitely getting louder. By this time harry was directly hitting his prostate. "You feel soo good!" Louis was getting close but he figured harry was there too.

He quickly got up and placed a cock ring on harry's dick. "This is your punishment. You won't be coming tonight at all." For harry this was a nightmare. He was definitely on the edge and Louis jumped off his dick. Louis then crawled towards Harry's face. "Open your mouth love ." Harry followed that without any whining. Louis started to thrust his cock in harry's mouth. Harry loved it. He was always in for pain. Tears started forming in his eyes.

Louis was soo close right now but he wanted it to last a little longer so he was thrusting hard till he reached back of harry's throat. After few more thrusts he came in his mouth. Harry was happy to swallow it all.  
Harry's face was flushed with tears on his cheek and his cock was almost violet now so angry and all veiny with precome continuously dripping. He was a sight to be seen.  
"Please Louis let me cum. I really sorry that I forgot our anniversary. I know its work is not a good excuse but I'm really sorry. Please it hurts!!" " I told you, you won't be coming tonight. I'm gonna take a shower now ." 

Louis returned to bed 10 mins after that . Harry has stopped crying and but his cock was still hard. Louis knew it was very painful but it will also give him one of the best orgasms. "You need to drink water harry and eat some fruits for this. " They had done this earlier once harry confessed he the wait was worth for the orgasm. He feed harry and with that turned the lights off. He cuddled him Ofcourse cause they both cannot sleep without it and harry definitely needs rest. 

Louis woke up in the morning with harry humping his thigh. "Harry, wake up love." Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw he was hard again. He pleaded Louis with his eyes. "I know love you did so good. Don't worry I'll take care of you now." 

With that said Louis put this mouth on harry's dick and started sucking him of. "Louis please!!" "Shh love I got you." And with that he pulled off the cock ring but immediately placed his mouth back on harry's dick. Harry came immediately. He came so much that it started dripping from Louis's mouth. "Harry??" No response. Louis figured he went into subspace. 

When this happened for the first time Louis almost had an heart attack. But now he knows his baby. He quickly brought a wet fannel and cleaned harry. He cuddled him and stayed close to harry for praising him and saying sweet nothings into his ear. He knew how to take care of his baby very well and harry adored him and trusted him for that.  
" Harry love you were amazing. So beautiful for me . Always beautiful. Are you here with me ?? Soon after two mins harry's eyes started to focus. "Hi Louis. " "Hi love. Are you completely here ?? " "Yes. Thankyou so much and sorry I forgot our anniversary. " " Don't be silly harry I was mad but this was definitely fun . I cannot be mad at you for a long time honey. " "You know you are the best . I love you so much Louis!" " I love you too baby, now stay here I'll bring you breakfast and tea . Can't leave my baby with an empty stomach. 

Just as Louis was about to leave harry said "Thankyou daddy!! I will definitely be waiting for you." Louis was cursing himself for his stupid kinks and hormones. While harry sat there smirking at Louis. Louis just knew that harry was a certified minx. 

It was Sunday so leaving bed didn't sounded good for Louis anyway.


End file.
